


i missed you

by thirteenthdoctors



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, No use of y/n, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenthdoctors/pseuds/thirteenthdoctors
Summary: it had been a long, long week, and you really missed the doctor.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	i missed you

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoy and that this makes you smile :)

**IT HAD BEEN** one of those days. The kind of day where nothing went right. For starters, you’d woken up late thanks to your alarm not going off, which had thrown the entire day off track. Once you’d finally arrived at work (an hour late), time seemed to drag by, and every minute felt like ten.

All you wanted, you thought as you glanced at the clock again, was for the day to end. That meant a trip in the TARDIS with the Doctor. You’d been craving one for the past week, since you’d gone back home to Earth to deal with normal life for a little while. You’d soon grown bored, despite being able to see friends and family again, and you yearned to be back in that magical blue box with the blonde alien who’d become your best friend, throwing yourself headfirst into adventures

It was scary - of course it was. Confronting creatures from the darkest depths of the universe was terrifying to say the least. You’d be lying if you said you’d never had a nightmare after the particularly tough adventures. The pure evil of aliens like the Daleks and the Weeping Angels was enough to make your heart speed up, but you wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Finally,” you muttered, as the clock struck the hour which signalled the end of your work day. 

You rushed out of the building, blurting out goodbyes to your co-workers, all too eager to get home. Once you got back to your flat, you immediately changed out of your work clothes, into something a little more suitable for running around planets and different time zones, and waited for the Doctor to arrive. She’d promised to arrive at six o’ clock on the dot, but you both knew she wasn’t always the most reliable when it came to getting times right - somewhat of a contradiction when you considered her title as a Time Lord. Your foot tapped against the floor of your living room as you checked your phone - she was due to get there any second. 

A few moments later, the wheezing of the TARDIS cut through the evening air, bringing a smile to your face. It was a sound that brought comfort wherever it went, especially to you, after the week you’d spent at home, desperate to get back to travelling. 

“Am I on time? I _really_ tried,” was the first thing the Doctor said as she poked her head out of the TARDIS doors, eyes wide, blonde hair wild around her face.

“Yes Doctor, you are,” you grinned.

“Oh, brilliant! I was really worried,” the Doctor beamed. She hopped out of the TARDIS, hands on her hips, as she launched into an anecdote. “Got sort of trapped in 1923 for a bit, at a party with Albert Einstein and Freddie Mercury. Einstein is a surprisingly good singer!”

You frowned.

“You brought Freddie Mercury to 1923?” 

“I did. Little bit against the rules, but then again, I make up the rules, so it doesn’t matter _too_ much,” her face scrunched as she rambled. “Anyway, are you ready to go?”

“Definitely,” you grinned. Butterflies flew around your stomach, as your excitement grew at the prospect of another adventure.

“Let’s get going, then,” the Doctor smiled. 

She moved to walk back into the TARDIS, but you stopped her in her tracks, pulling her into a hug. Having her back in front of you, you realised just how much you needed the Time Lord. You knew she wouldn’t be in your life forever, but for now, you wanted to hold on to what you had.

“Oof!” the Doctor exclaimed as you hugged her. She hugged you back tightly, rubbing your back. “What was that for? It’s only been a week.”

“I know,” you mumbled, breathing deeply. Her coat smelled of wind and the TARDIS and something sweet, like vanilla or custard creams. “I just missed you.”

“Oh,” she chuckled. “I missed you too.”

You stood there like that for a little while, until you moved back, and she grinned at you again.

“Now, let’s get a shift on. Planets to see, people to save, all of that.”

You stepped into the TARDIS, and your chest flooded with warmth. Nope - you wouldn’t change any of this for the world.


End file.
